Mercurius
Origins: Dies Irae Alias/Aka: Mercury Serpent, Mercury, Karl Krafft, Karl Ernst Krafft, Alessandro Cagliostro Classification: Hadou God, LDO member number 13 Threat level: Nova || Omega+ Age: At least several tredecillion years old, possibly even older (Has lived through the universe's lifespan decillions of times from his own memory, but even he doesn't know how many times he's reset the universe) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Intangibility (Sensories bodies are made of "complete nothingness", making most if not all conventional attacks just pass through him), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation and Immunity to it (Mercurius’ sensories lack souls), Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Can travel to other dimensions (Including Marie's world, the Twilight Beach, which exists outside of even the Throne itself), Can make attacks "vanish" from existence, Matter Manipulation (Transmuted parts of Reinhard's castle/Briah to create a sword and fight Ren with), Possesses incredible willpower, Durability Negation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks | Some of the previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 3, 4 and 10), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory), Summoning (Can summon the Physical Manifestation of his Law), and able to manifest avatars in order to interact outside the Throne. Physical strength: Metaverse level (with his attacks, Spem metus secuitur, Disce Libens, he destroyed infinite universes. Was able to create a cross of stars spanning the entire multiverse and tank attacks from Reinhard in his Atziluth) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Star level (Stopped a Longinus attack from a bloodlusted Reinhard) || Metaverse+ (A hegemony god with a Taikyoku of 90 making him one of the strongest in the series. A Hegemony god with 1 Taikyoku considers the. Throne but a tool for the projection of his Atziluth. Expanded the time axis infinitely into past, present and future with his mere presence in the Throne. Destroyed the Throne as an aftermath on his fight with Reinhard) Durability: Star level (Stopped a Longinus attack from a bloodlusted Reinhard) || Metaverse+ (Tanked the attacks from Reinhard and Fuji Ren) Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Easily kept up with Ren in their small fight, should be comparable to Reinhard) || Irrelevant (His true body exists in the Throne which is a place above all dimensions where the concept of time doesn't exist) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Stamina: Limitless Range: At least several kilometers (Created a replica of the Shamballa that he destroyed and, in turn, all seven of the eight swastikas that were laid out and created during Kei's Route, should be comparable to Reinhard) || Metaverse lvl+ Weaknesses: Obsessed with Marie, and is willing to do anything to be with her. Standard equipment: None notable Key: Sensory || True Self Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities * Vive Memor Mortis - Acta Est Fabula: (Live Mindful of Death - The Play is Over) All of Mercurius' abilities are extensions of his law/craving, to die in the arms of Marie. Due to his law, he can control the entire multiverse down to even the conceptual level.Time Paradox Particles . Omnia Fert Aetas can casually erase entire multiverses from existence. Mercurius condensing all the stars . Disce Libens condenses all the stars in the multiverse into a black hole that can even destroy Hadou Gods, beings who are walking multiverses. Mercurius' Great Attractor .Dura Lex Sed Lex remolds superspace to create a Great Attractor across the multiverse. Mercurius' star attack . Can collapse stars on a multiversal scale that can hurt even other Hadou Gods. The same Hadou Gods that tanked the multiversal Grand Cross. Mercurius Supernova .Sequere Naturam causes a supernova that could hurt a Hadou God. Mercurius creating a Multiversal Grand Cross. Aurea Mediocritas creates the 'Grand Cross' which extends across the entire multiverse and can harm Hadou Gods.Able to Eradicate the Cosmos. Absolutely any other end than that, is unacceptable”. When his Law is activated at the time of his death, Mercurius will reset everything if it does not end how he wants it to end, even in realms where time is nonexistent such as the Throne. While everything is resetting, Mercurius is able to change the next timeline in whatever way he likes (Such as erasing any factors leading to Hajun’s rise after the events of Marie’s route) and this power even allows him to bring back the Throne itself (a place where no form of time exists) after it is destroyed (ex. his fight against Reinhard) and those whose entire existences were wiped out completely with no chance of recovery (as this was able to bring back Ren, Reinhard, and Marie after they died and won fighting against Hajun), albeit the butterfly effect that his changes produce is out of his control. All abilities described below are mere side-effects of his Law. ** Sequere Naturam: (You Are to Follow Nature) Mercurius unleashes a Supernovae that consists of thousands upon thousands of stars condensed into a single blast that can atomize Gods from the inside. This move was also powerful enough to have been able to instantly kill Nerose Satanel, a Hadou God equal in power to the likes of Ren and Reinhard during Marie's Route, in one hit. ** Dura Lex Sed Lex: (The Law is Harsh But It Is Law) Mercurius creates a Great Attractor which draws everything towards it into a singularity. ** Aurea Mediocritas: (The Golden Mean) Mercurius aligns the stars into a Grand Cross, causing an astrological energy surge that can incinerate Atziluth Gods from inside-out. ** Omnia Fert Aetas: (Time Robs Us of All) Mercurius makes all of existence into an elementary particle and sends it into the past of the opponent, thus causing a paradox and erasing them from existence. ** Disce Libens: (Learn Eagerly) Mercurius condenses all the stars in the multiverse into a black hole that destroys everything. This causes everything in existence to be erased completely, including the Throne itself. ** Like all Hadou Gods, Mercurius is a walking multiverse. Category:Male Category:Threat level Omega Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Infinite speeds Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Visual novel Category:Kami Sama series/Masada verse Category:H/Eroge Category:Threat level Nova